


Patience

by Maxy0008



Category: South Park
Genre: Anger, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxy0008/pseuds/Maxy0008
Summary: Everything between them was going so well until it wasn't. All Tweek wants is for things to be okay, and he is waiting as long as he has to for that to happen.





	Patience

Craig has never been much of a talker. He grew up in a home where it was common to keep feelings in. Silence was easier than expressing the nasty feelings that bubbled inside. It was easier than confrontation. To Craig, expressing feelings of doubt, anxiety, or depression, made him weak, and he couldn’t risk being weak.

Tweek wore his feelings on his sleeve. It didn’t matter how big or small something was, if it made him feel something, he said something about it. He couldn’t help it. Everything that had an effect on him was a balloon that started inside of his chest that just kept growing and growing until it burst and poured out of his mouth. Because of this, he was able to relate to people, but every now and then, people took him trying to relate to their feelings as trying to make things about himself.

The two of them were drastically different. Craig was stoic, Tweek was a spaz, but their differences didn’t stop them from loving each other. It made them stronger.

Tweek and Craig got together at a young age and grew into the people they became as adults side by side. Tweek pushed Craig to do better, to finish school, to pursue his passions. Craig pushed Tweek to love himself, to learn that his mental illness doesn’t define him, that despite the fact that he didn’t feel good enough as a child, he was.

They loved each other, and for years that all they needed was the love and support that they provided for one another. Things between them were great, and after 6 years, Craig finally purposed.

For a while, things were great. They happily planned out their wedding. A subtle, but noticeable space theme. A small, but romantic, venue, with only close friends and family by their side. It was going to be the best day of their lives.

But as the days until the wedding dwindled down, Craig became more and more distant.

Slowly, he started showing less and less affection. He started sleeping on the couch, stopped giving Tweek hugs and kisses, and finally, he stopped saying “I love you.”

As hard as he tried to hold his up, Tweek could feel his heart growing heavier with each day. He would try desperately to get Craig to talk to him just to get ignored. He would inch closer to him on the couch, just for Craig to get up and move to the rocking chair across the room.

Tweek didn’t want to admit it, but Craig’s silence spoke volumes.

The last thing someone like Tweek needed was any reason to doubt that Craig loved him.

It was those times that Tweek would break down. He would try his best to be strong and hold his head up, but when Craig would act like Tweek brushing his hand with his own was the worst thing that could happen, like he was disgusted by it, Tweek couldn’t hold it in anymore.

He would spend hours crying in the bathroom, questioning his self worth. Wondering, without Craig, who would he be? Craig made him into the person he was today. Craig showed him what it was to be alive. It was terrifying for Tweek to admit that without him, without Craig, he didn’t know who he was.

Those cruel thoughts became too much when Tweek finally got the nerve to speak up. “Do you still love me?” He asked Craig, who lazily looked over at him.

“Why would you think I don’t?” Craig responded with a bored tone.

Clenching his fists Tweek sucked in his lips in an effort to stop the tears from falling. “When is the last time you told me that? Every time I say anything to you act like it’s an inconvenience to respond. You won’t hug me, you won’t kiss me, you won’t even sleep next to me!” He yelled, his voice cracking in between words.

“Oh.” That was all he got in response was a disinterested, “Oh.”

So Tweek stood up and walked out for air. He couldn’t let Craig see him break, not because Tweek thought there was anything wrong with crying in front of him, but because he thought that Craig wouldn’t care, and he couldn’t stand to know that he didn’t.

It wasn’t like Craig. Something was wrong, and if he didn’t want to talk to Tweek about it he needed to know that he could talk to someone. Feeling at a loss, Tweek called the person he thought could help.

Clyde.

But hearing about how Craig has been acting made Clyde mad, Tweek calmed him down and explained that something was going on. He just needed Clyde to be there for him. Swallowing his pride, Clyde tried to talk to Craig.

That just made Craig angry. He accused Tweek of using Clyde as a weapon to figure out what was going on. He told Tweek that he was shitty for doing that to their friends. Craig told him that he needed to respect the fact that Craig needed time to figure out what was going on with him.

When Tweek offered to listen to whatever was bothering him Craig just shook his head. “You make everything about yourself, why would I want to talk to you?” That shattered Tweek. He never meant to make things about himself. It was more of the fact that he was able to relate to other people.

Feeling worse than before, Tweek stepped back, giving him the time he asked for, but as the days turned into weeks, his spirit became a shell of what it once was.

And he was sick of it.

Storming out of the bed room he sat across from Craig who was wrapped up in some show. “Tell me what the fuck is going on.” Tweek demanded, only to be ignored. “Do you really think this is okay? Do you think that making both of us feel shitty about ourselves is the way to fix your problems?”

Turning off the T.V. Craig grabbed the blanket and threw it over himself.

“Honestly, what the fuck do you want? What did I do to you to make you act so cold towards me.”

“I don’t know.” Craig muttered under the blanket.

“You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?” Tweek said harshly.

Craig repeated himself.

Shaking his head rapidly Tweek stood up. “Would you be happy if I left?”

“No.”

“Do you want to marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Then why won’t you talk to me?!” Tweek yelled, tears pressing at his eyes, but he never got an answer. “You can have the bed tonight. I’ll sleep in the office.” He said, leaving the room and locking himself in the office.

In an act of anger Tweek messaged Clyde. He told him everything and Clyde was livid. He kept telling Tweek that he didn’t deserve this kind of treatment, that he wasn’t a shitty person, and that he deserved to be treated with respect.

But Tweek had already convinced himself that it wasn’t true

Without Tweek’s knowledge Clyde decided to take matters into his own his hands. A fact Tweek found out when there was a loud banging on the office door.

As soon as he opened it Craig looked down at him. “Clyde told me I should leave you.” He yelled. “I don’t know what you told him, but clearly that’s what you want.”

Tears immediately washed over Tweek. “I didn’t say anything!” He cried. “I just told him what happened!”

“Well, he said I should leave. So I’ll leave.”

“Craig. Stop. I just want to know what’s going on with you.” Tweek said grabbing onto his arm.

Yanking his arm away Craig stepped away from him. “I don’t know what’s going on Tweek! I have never dealt with this before! I am trying to feel better but I don’t know how!”

“Then let me help you!”

“I don’t think anyone can help me Tweek.” Craig said standing by the door. “I’m leaving.”

Tweek grabbed onto his shirt, tears blurring his vision. “Please don’t go. We can at least try right?”

Taking a deep breath Craig closed his eyes. “I’ll come back, but I just need to go on a ride right now. I’ll be back.”

And he left, but oddly enough, Tweek felt better, because he said he was coming back.

Craig came back after Tweek had fallen asleep.

The following morning, there was a sense of relief when Tweek saw him asleep on the couch. It was still a slap to the face, but at least he came home. Craig didn’t wake up until Tweek had already left for work.

The aura Craig was giving off was still weird. Nothing like this had ever happened before and Tweek was worried. So he made up his mind to be patient. Craig needed him to be patient and after so many years of Craig being patient, he deserved the same.

Tweek needed to be patient because if he wasn’t, then the two of them would never be okay.

And all he wanted was for them to be okay.


End file.
